Numberblocks Revamped Basics
Numberblocks Revamped Basics is a revamp of the original Numberblocks Basics. Characters * One - She appears at the start of the game. She will act as a questioner to the player. When any answer is incorrect, she will turn angry and the background will turn hellish. Later on in the game, she returns and will slowly head towards you. The player will need to click her to push her away. When she is really close, she will jumpscare the player. * Two - He will walk towards you and take Number Twos on you. To stop this, use the tablet to get rid of him. (Make sure Nine isn't here.) * Three - She will appear in front of you. When she is there for too long, she will jumpscare the player. * Four - He will act like One, as he will ask questions about squares. When you get a question wrong, he will jumpscare you. * Five - She will appear at the right side of the screen. Click her as soon as possible or else she will jumpscare you. * Six - Six's ads will pop up randomly. Click on them or else Six herself will pop up and give you a good ol' jumpscare. * Seven - Seven will appear at the middle of the screen and jumpscare you shortly after (His jumpscare doesn't kill you unlike the rest). To stop him, use the tablet by pressing space. However, after ridding Seven, he will come back as a demon and he will do an even scarier jumpscare. * Eight - Eight will appear at the bottom right of the screen. When he starts charging, he will instantly jumpscare you. This is unavoidable. * Nine - He will walk by. When he collides with Two's feces, the tablet, or when you click on him. He will turn towards you and run to you. he will jumpscare shortly after. * Ten - She will appear and when she does, she will instantly jumpscare you. * The Original - The Original will appear after 200 seconds. After 5 seconds, she will disappear. and after another 7 seconds, she will jumpscare you. Press the 'O' key to get rid of her. It will take another 200 seconds for The Original to come back. * A2010 - A battered Numberblock who will randomly jumpscare you after a random number of seconds between 1 - 1000. * Charlie and the Numberblocks Cast - They will appear when the 0-9 keys are pressed when the respective Numberblock appears. The only exception is 8. CATN 9 will also appear in the title screen as an easter egg. * QOOEY - Only appears when the 'Q' key is pressed at the 65 second mark. Easter Eggs CATN Numberblocks * Seven, Nine and Three from CATN will appear when the Numberblock equivalents appear when their respective numbered keys are pressed. CATN Nine * There is a 10% chance of a scary image of Nine from CATN appearing in the title screen making garbling noises before taking you back to the title screen.